my world could never feel more surreal
by Cafesitodeldia
Summary: Esto no se supone que iba a ser así. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. War!AU.


**Título:** my world could never feel more surreal

**Fandom**: The Mortal Instruments

**Pairing: **Jace/Alec

**Disclaimer: **¿míos? no

**Summary: **Esto no se supone que iba a ser así. —Oneshot, Jace/Alec. War!AU.

**Nota**: hace mucho quería hacer algo así, tbh. gracias a leeh y ellie por betearlo.

* * *

:-:  
«Don't fall down 'cause I need you to rise, no-one else can heal my wounds»  
:-:

Se dio cuenta que lo único que quería lograr en la vida era hacer algo de provecho, algo de lo que sentirse orgulloso, hacer algo bueno por su familia, por su país incluso. Ser capaz de caminar con la cabeza en alto y que la gente lo reconociera, que se sintiera orgullosa de él también a pesar de que nunca lo hubieran conocido; que él mismo se sintiera orgulloso de lo que había logrado.

La verdad es que no se imaginó que terminaría siendo así. Que terminaría con él agachado en una trinchera con lodo cubriéndole de arriba abajo, con cansancio acumulándose en sus músculos y un dolor punzante en la pierna donde la bala pasó rozando. Nunca se imaginó que sería así, él abandonado prácticamente en un país del que ni siquiera está seguro cómo se llama, con Jace a su lado musitando maldiciones bajo su aliento y el único pensamiento de «por favor, por favor, por favor, sólo quiero ir a casa».

:-:

Comenzó con todo el mundo anunciando que «Estamos en guerra» y el pánico impidiéndole respirar por unos momentos, porque esa es la reacción lógica a esa declaración, porque lo primero que pensó fue en cómo la seguridad de su madre e Izzy y Max y todos los que él quería se vería afectada. Nunca pensó en él, nunca pensó que él también podía morir, no; eso era lo que menos importaba.

Cuando se enlistó en el ejército lo hizo firmemente, porque era lo que tenía que hacer, con Jace a su lado porque «Ni siquiera lo pienses, tú vas, yo voy» e ignorando las súplicas de su madre de que no lo hiciera, que no podía hacerlo, cómo podía hacerle eso a ella, que «Alec, por favor, vas a terminar muerto» con un tono que rozaba la histeria. Pero él estaba decidido, iba a hacerlo.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse y tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, porque así simplemente pudo concentrarse en que hacía esto por _ellos_, y no en lo mucho que iba a extrañarlos o en todo lo malo que podría pasarle.

:-:

Aprendió a disparar y la manera correcta de usar su bayoneta y cada arteria y vena en su cuerpo, dónde dolía más cuando golpeabas y cómo suturar heridas pequeñas, aprendió el alfabeto fonético, todos los protocolos y mapas enteros en cuestión de _horas_, como si fuera su segunda naturaleza. Se olvidó de los rangos en cuanto se los dijeron, porque _eso no importa_, se dijo; eso no importa cuando caminas sobre un campo minado, cuando estás bajo fuego enemigo, cuando tus oídos zumban y hay sangre en tus manos; no importa nada mientras sigas las ordenes y sepas que hacer, no importa porque todo con un «señor» se arregla y si sobrevive, _cuando_ sobreviva, ya tendrá tiempo de aprenderlo correctamente.

:-:

Con Jace siempre a su lado, al principio todo es fácil. Cuando sus piernas aún se sienten descansadas y sus brazos no parecen de cartón, cuando no hay más que rasguños pequeños y él aún puede dormir más de cinco minutos por noche.

Alec fuma cuando no hay nada más que hacer, porque es la única manera que tiene de mantenerse caliente y alerta cuando no pueden moverse de donde están, porque es la única manera en la que puede mantener sus manos ocupadas y su mente alejada de esas imágenes que ésta se empeña en empujar frente a él cada que cierra los ojos. Siente a Jace presionarse a su lado, tratando de conseguir un poco de calor porque hace frío y es bastante horrible.

«Cuando volvamos a casa, no pienso salir de mi cama por el resto de la vida»

:-:

De vez en cuando llegan a esto, a un gran grupo que se ha mantenido vivo bastante tiempo en la misma compañía, que se conoce y trabaja bien junto. A veces Alec comienza a considerarlos familia, pero aprende rápido que no debe de hacerlo, que no puede permitirse eso, porque llega un punto en el que alguien, o algunos, mueren y todo es peor. Todo es real, real, _real_. y Alec no quiere eso.

«Sólo quiero volver a casa» porque la guerra nunca fue para él.

Esto no iba a a ser así.

:-:

Alec siempre quiso ver todo el mundo.

Con Jace siempre había hecho planes diciendo que «Algún día recorreremos todo el país, y Europa, y todo el mundo» mientras Jace sólo se reía de él y aceptaba porque nunca supo decirle que no, nunca pudo negarle algo cuando se veía así, sonrisa amplia y pómulos más pronunciados y rosas, con los ojos brillantes y musitando planes de una vida juntos.

Alec siempre quiso ver el mundo, jamás se imaginó que sería de esta forma.

:-:

Cuando hieren a Jace (en el hombro) él grita y Alec siente como si fuera a él a quien le hubieran disparado. Intenta sacarle la bala con dedos temblorosos, demasiado grandes, demasiado torpes. Usa uno de sus cuchillos para ayudarse, puede escuchar cómo Jace contiene el aliento e intenta no mostrar lo mucho que _duele_. Alec no puede hacerlo, le tiemblan las manos y no puede parar la sangre y de repente todo es rojo y es Jace y Alec siente cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, pero debe hacer esto, es _Jace_, tiene que hacerlo, tiene que poder.

Esto no se supone que iba a ser así.

:-:

Todo pasa demasiado rápido y demasiado lento.

El dolor se expande desde su estómago a todo su cuerpo, como si cada uno de sus nervios hubiera sido prendido en fuego y grita; pero siente cómo todo se va entumeciendo poco a poco y sus músculos se relajan y siente algo calientito corriendo por su estómago, empapándole la ropa, y escucha disparos y bombas y todo, pero no importa porque ya nada duele y él tiene sueño.

Pero lo último que escucha es a Jace que grita su nombre y Alec quiere sonreír porque es Jace y él siempre tiene que sonreírle, pero.

Esto no iba a ser así.


End file.
